


Brain Damage

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Kili has a vagina oops, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genital-swap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wakes up with a bit of a downstairs mix-up and promptly freaks out. Fili tries not to drool too openly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts).



> Wrote this based on a prompt someone submitted to Marciana's blog for TMI Tuesday, it was something like Kili wakes up with a delicious throbbing clit and hot tight pussy - along with the reaction(s) of his lover(s). i made it modern au too oops.

When Fili finally coaxed Kili into telling him what’s wrong, the brunet is crying and Fili rubs his shoulders and comforts him. Kili’s confession has him disbelieving at first and Kili hides his face and says ‘I knew you’d be like this! You think I’m a freak!’ but he doesn’t know what to say to help Kili.

 

                Instead he gives Kili a moment to himself, for them both to mull it over and for him to properly absorb what Kili has told him. Once he was certain he was ready to talk to Kili he mixed them up rich boozy mugs of hot chocolate and brought them back to their room.

 

                He found Kili moping in their bed trying to do his homework and he strode across the room, nudging his brother aside so he could sit beside him. Kili buried his nose in his book as soon as Fili sat next to him and yelped when Fili plucked it from his hands and set it aside, replacing it with the warm mug instead.

 

                “We’re done talking about it,” Fili said, sipping at his hot chocolate and reaching for his book again. Fili let him retrieve it and waited until Kili had settled in and let the liquor and the warmth of the drink soothe him before he spoke.

 

                “I’d like to see it,” Fili murmured, feeling Kili stiffen next to him as he took a sip of his drink. “And touch it and fuck it. I want to play with your pussy and make you come again and again.”

 

                Kili hid his face and shook his head. “No, Fee. It’s... wrong, and I want to set it right so I can feel normal again and we can have sex normally again.”

 

                “We can have sex now. What’s stopping us?” Fili tried not to sound too hopeful, but he was dying to see it and play with it.

 

                “The fact that I woke up today with a fucking vagina is what’s stopping us!” Kili hissed, and instantly he felt mortified, setting aside his book and rolling over, burying his face in the covers of their bed.

 

                Fili placed his mug on their nightstand too and cuddled up against Kili’s side. Kili grumbled and rolled over, showing Fili his back and the blond just spooned against him, bracketing Kili’s body between his and the wall.

 

                “I bet it’s sexy,” Fili murmured, nuzzling at the curly hairs at the back of Kili’s neck that escaped his ponytail. “I bet it’s hot and wet and tight and fucking delicious.”

 

                “Stop talking about it!” Kili moaned, slumping more heavily into the bed. Because talking about it made it more real, you see.

 

                “What? Just speculating since you won’t show me,” Fili said in defense, only half-faking his grumpy tone.

 

                “If I show you, you’ll think I’m a freak,” Kili murmured, and Fili’s arm around his torso tensed.

 

                “Never. I’d never think you’re any less than beautiful. I just want to make you feel good. I promise, we can stop whenever you want to... I just want to try,” Fili stroke his hand over the hair on Kili’s tummy where his shirt rode up as he waited for a reaction.

 

                Kili was quiet, tugging at a loose thread in his sleeve. “Since when did you even like women? As far as you’ve told me, you’ve got no interest in vaginas...”

 

                “I have an interested in _you_ ,” Fili replied, and he felt Kili melt under his touch and knew he’d charmed his little brother. “It doesn’t matter what you have between your legs. If I’d had asister and she acted the same as you I’d still be in love with her.”

 

                That had Kili snuggling back against him. “...your promise you’ll stop if I say I don’t like it?” Kili asked after a moment’s contemplation.

 

                “Promise,” he found Kili’s hand where it curled up by the pillow and he hooked their pinky fingers together. After that Kili giggled like it was any other day and he hadn’t woken up with the wrong genitalia.

 

                “So... how about we do some exploring?” Fili asked, breath hot against the side of Kili’s neck. He brought their linked hands together to rub at Kili’s crotch and he squirmed and let out a shaky breath.

 

                “Yes,” he answered. “I trust you, Fee. Let’s find a way to make it feel good.”

 

                Fili continued rubbing their joined hands against Fili’s crotch and spoke quietly in his ear; “Have you played with yourself? Have you felt how hot and wet your pussy is yet?”

 

                Kili whined and shook his head. “N-No. I’ve been scared.”

 

                “We’ll learn together then,” Fili said, tugging the drawstring on Kili’s pants and undoing the knot. He then slid his hand under the loosened waist of Kili’s pants, fingers tracing over the trail of hair low on Kili’s belly and down his pelvis. He slid his fingers through Kili’s little crop of pubic hair and pushed his fingers against his warm sex. Kili’s entire body trembled when Fili’s finger tripped over his clit, and Fili rubbed at it curiously. Kili yelped and reached down to grip at Fili’s wrist where it reached down his pants. Fili paused and looked Kili in the eyes, taking in his flushed face and lip-chewing. He smirked and drew slow circles on Kili’s clit.

 

                Kili cried out and clung tight to Fili’s arm and wrist as he squirmed and shook. Fili didn’t even need to get anything inside Kili before he was coming, waves of heat and pleasure washing over him as he trembled in Fili’s arms. He eventually had to pull Fili’s fingers off of his clit when he was nearly in tears from oversensitivity.

 

                Fili could not possibly have gotten more smug as he laid there nuzzling as Kili’s hair and stroking the fur on his stomach.

 

                “I think I can tolerate this until we figure out how to switch it back,” Kili said once he’d gathered himself back into a state of relative sanity. Fili chuckled and kissed at his little brother’s neck.

 

                They fell asleep like that, Kili wrapped up in Fili’s arms and clinging to his bicep. Kili woke in an entirely different position though, on his back with Fili’s head between his legs under the covers and working on pulling orgasm after orgasm from him with his talented fingers and relentless tongue.

 

                As he lay boneless in bed after third-or-so orgasm and Fili left him alone for a moment to go look for a condom, he thought about how this really wasn’t so bad and he wondered if they needed to rush in finding a way to get his cock back. When Fili curls around him from behind and slides into his wet yielding cunt and murmurs praise to him on the tightness and wetness of his new hole, he thinks that maybe he’d like to keep it for a while. And after fucking in a couple different positions and finally ending up face to face when Fili slides a hand down to work Kili’s clit then fuck his clutching cunt through the best orgasm he’s had yet, he thought that he never wanted his cock back.

 

                (Until he got his first period.)

 

                (Or, in a crackier universe, that time he _missed_ his period.)


End file.
